


I don't mind

by smile_92



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Guard!Alex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prince!Genn, Smut, sottomissione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Alessio diventa la guardia personale del Principe Reggente.La storia partecipa al COW-T 8 di Lande di Fandom





	I don't mind

**Author's Note:**

> è la prima volta che scrivo una scena di sesso del genere, se avete consigli/critiche da darmi ve ne sarei molto grata

Quando Alessio aveva lasciato l’esercito per far parte della guardia personale del Principe i suoi fratelli e la sua famiglia avevano smesso di rivolgergli la parola per lungo tempo. Soprattutto Nando, che militava con lui. A detta del fratello dopo aver passato cinque anni in accademia per imparare l’arte della guerra ed aver preso parte a varie spedizioni di guerriglia, anche con un discreto successo, era come buttare un buon pezzo di carne in pasto agli animali, e non quelli domestici, aveva aggiunto Nando, che quello almeno sarebbe stato di una minima utilità, ma era proprio come nutrire una bestia selvatica che magari il giorno dopo sarebbe venuta a nutrirsi del tuo gregge.

Alessio gli aveva risposto alzando gli occhi al cielo e andandosene via, con il fagotto già in spalla pieno di tutto ciò che gli sarebbe potuto occorrere e l’animo pesante per aver lasciato la sua famiglia senza neanche salutarli come si conveniva. Neanche sua madre lo aveva fermato quando come una furia era uscito dall’abitazione sbattendo la porta dietro di sé e calciando via le galline che gli si paravano dinanzi ai piedi.

Eppure era convinto che in un modo o nell’altro avrebbero approvato la sua scelta, finalmente potevano elevarsi socialmente. La sua famiglia era da generazioni una famiglia contadina, avevano un piccolo fazzoletto di terra dove riuscivano a coltivare il necessario per sfamarsi e possedevano qualche gallina e un discreto gregge di pecore. Dal momento in cui sua madre, ancora giovanissima aveva messo al mondo i suoi tre fratelli, già sapeva che in un modo o nell’altro la loro vita sarebbe andata bene. I tre ragazzi tutti in salute e in forze avrebbero potuto continuare l’attività di famiglia aiutandoli nei compiti di tutti i giorni finché non sarebbe arrivato il momento di prendere in mano le redini. Pasquale e Ciro si erano da sempre dedicati a questo, uno coltivava il terreno l’altro pascolava il gregge, Nando fu il primo ad arruolarsi nell’esercito. Alessio invece, che era più piccolo di vari anni rispetto i fratelli, aveva sempre avuto più tempo da dedicare al gioco rispetto agli altri, che sin da piccoli avevano dovuto aiutare i genitori per far in modo che il loro podere desse i frutti sperati, e si era perciò dedicato maggiormente alla lettura e allo studio, potendo perciò entrare in accademia e aspirare a diventare un alto ufficiale dell’esercito piuttosto che un soldato semplice come Nando. Quando si era finalmente diplomato aveva visto tra lo sguardo della folla che era accorsa ad assistere alla cerimonia lo sguardo di sua madre orgoglioso come mai lo aveva visto nella vita, e si era sentito fiero e felice di sé stesso.

 

Per questo mentre si dirigeva al palazzo per adempiere al suo nuovo compito il cuore un po’ gli doleva al ricordo dello sguardo deluso e affranto che gli aveva rivolto prima che partisse, ma lei non capiva. Nessuno poteva capirlo. Perché nessuno della sua famiglia aveva avuto l’occasione di vedere da abbastanza vicino il Principe Reggente.

Egli aveva capelli color cielo, la pelle diafana e così sottile da permettere di scorgere le venature azzurrine della magia che gli scorreva nella carne. Gli occhi, anch’essi della tonalità dell’azzurro, erano spilli di vetro affilati che minacciavano di conficcarsi nel cuore di qualsiasi persona avesse osato sfidarlo. Tutto il blu che lo circondava e lo attraversava contribuiva a donargli un aspetto non umano che spesso incuteva terrore nell’animo di chi lo incontrava.

 La prima volta che lo aveva visto, durante una delle visite che aveva fatto al castello in qualità di cadetto, aveva avuto l’occasione di vederlo e di accertarsi con i propri occhi che le dicerie circa il suo conto fossero vere. Era vero che la sua figura irrorava bagliori azzurrini non appena la luce del sole lo colpiva, era vero che era solito rivolgersi a chiunque trattandolo se non con arroganza quantomeno con sufficienza. Ciò con cui Alessio però non si trovò minimamente d’accordo era su ciò che si diceva dei suoi occhi. Non erano spilli ma specchi ghiacciati di un lago profondo che chiedeva a chiunque di essere tanto forte e tanto coraggioso da rompere lo strato di ghiaccio e di tuffarcisi dentro.

In una di quelle visite gli avevano detto che prima di prendere il posto della sorella scappata dal suo dovere di regnate, i suoi capelli erano stati di un caldo biondo, come le messi di giugno illuminate dal sole della prima estate. E da quel momento nella sua mente il Principe aveva acquisito l’aspetto di un giovane ragazzo costretto a caricarsi di una responsabilità per la quale non si era preparato, sormontato da obblighi e doveri verso un popolo che non lo vedeva adatto a guidarlo e abbandonato alla solitudine che solo chi deve affrontare una vita del genere avrebbe potuto capire e lenire.

Alessio non era un regnante, le responsabilità non avevano mai gravato troppo pesantemente sulle sue spalle ma nonostante tutto si era sentito catturato da quello sguardo tanto intimidatorio ma al contempo anelante di comprensione e affetto.

Fu proprio quello sguardo che fece crescere pesantemente in Alessio il bisogno di stargli accanto e compiacerlo. Dal giorno in cui fece richiesta per essere ammesso tra le guardie del Principe e si ritrovò sotto quello sguardo che fino a quel momento aveva solo osato guardare di sfuggita seppe, nel profondo del suo animo, che lo avrebbe assecondato e che avrebbe obbedito a tutto.

Forse, fu proprio questa sua dedizione che il Principe percepì al fondo del suo sguardo adorante che lo fece diventare ciò che più desiderava.

 

Sin dal primo giorno il Principe aveva messo a dura prova la sua caparbietà nel rimanergli accanto, trattandolo man mano non come si converrebbe con una guardia del corpo ma bensì come un servo prima e un giocattolo poi. Nonostante tutto la determinazione di Alessio non era vacillata neanche per un istante, perché per ogni ordine assurdo, per ogni capriccio inconsueto e per ogni pretesa azzardata Alessio scopriva qualcosa in più della persona che da giorni invadeva i suoi pensieri e i suoi sogni. Aveva imparato che quando nessuno lo guardava il suo sguardo si faceva triste, cupo e sconsolato. Come se tutto a un tratto il lago ghiacciato nei suoi occhi si trasformasse in un mare ribollente di tempesta. Aveva appreso che il Principe amava i frutti maturi e succosi e che non preferiva la carne secca. In più aveva scoperto che nonostante fosse disprezzato dalla maggior pare del suo popolo cercava sempre, costantemente di accontentarlo e di fare il meglio per loro, per quello che gli concedevano le sue possibilità. Per questi e per altri motivi Alessio era più che felice di assolvere il suo compito.

 

Era una notte come tante altre quella in cui la giovane serva del Principe bussò alla sua porta, titubante e con lo sguardo basso.

«Ti vuole _lui_ » gli aveva semplicemente detto, con le spalle che le tremavano e la voce tremula. Dal suo tono aveva intuito che non era in gioco l’incolumità del Principe, ma che si trattava di un altro dei suoi capricci.

«Mi sono già messo in veste da camera, il tempo di rivestirmi…»

«Ha detto di andare così»

Alessio alzò un sopracciglio ma non si oppose. Richiuse la porta alle sue spalle e superando la ragazza si avviò lungo i corridoi che collegavano le due stanze. Aveva pantaloni di stoffa leggera bianchi e una camicia aperta che gli lasciava scoperto il torace. In più era scalzo, nonostante il clima non proprio mite.

Attraversò velocemente le anticamere che precedevano la stanza da letto del principe e con la mano sulla maniglia salutò la giovane serva, assicurandole che da quel momento in poi ci avrebbe pensato lui.

 

Quando entrò il camino acceso era l’unica fonte di luce nella stanza. Il letto era lasciato nella penombra e su di esso una figura che Alessio faticò a mettere a fuoco lo osservava.

«Sei scalzo…» fu la prima cosa che gli disse non appena Alessio si fu richiuso la porta alle spalle.

«Sì, mio Principe» aveva risposto atono, come aveva imparato a fare non appena era stato assunto.

Il Principe emise un verso di disappunto. «Non voglio che mi chiami così quando vieni in camera mia»

«Come volete che vi chiami?»

«Genn» rispose quello con sufficienza «è il mio nome. O perlomeno lo era prima che mia sorella decidesse di farsi ingravidare e fuggire» il suo tono aveva assunto la solita punta amara e sprezzante.

«Come desiderate»

Stava guardando verso il basso quando sentì che il Principe si stava muovendo sul letto, per mettersi seduto sul bordo più vicino a lui.

«Perché hai fatto richiesta per essere arruolato come mia guardia personale?»

Alessio rimase interdetto, non si aspettava una domanda del genere, non aveva mai visto il principe fare domande ad altri circa il loro conto, senza una motivazione ben precisa.

«È mio compito proteggere Sua Maestà…»

«Ti ho già detto di chiamarmi Genn. Quante volte devo ripetertelo? Sei forse ritardato?»

«È mio compito in quanto cittadino di questo regno proteggerti»

«Ti sembro forse stupido? Eri uno dei primi della tua classe all’accademia, avresti avuto in breve tempo il comando del tuo battaglione. Se avessi voluto avresti persino potuto comandare una delle squadre dei draghi. Voglio sapere cosa ti ha spinto a lasciare tutto questo, cosa ti ha spinto a rinunciare alla gloria»

Alessio strinse una mano a pugno. Il principe voleva di nuovo giocare con lui e metterlo in ridicolo. Come aveva fatto quando aveva scoperto le sue origini umili. Ormai lo conosceva, ed avrebbe obbedito come sempre, ma non avrebbe lasciato che lui vedesse la vergogna sul suo volto. Alzò perciò lo sguardo, puntandolo negli occhi ghiacciati dell’altro che intanto teneva stretto uno dei suoi frutti preferiti, giocandoci mentre divertito scandagliava la sua figura.

«Ho fatto richiesta perché voglio proteggerti, _Genn_ » pronunciare per la prima volta il suo nome gli diede una strana sensazione alla base della gola, come se lo avesse pronunciato di petto. Il Principe ebbe un impercettibile sussulto nello sguardo che Alessio attribuì all’ombra delle fiamme guizzanti.

«Fammi capire bene. Tu potevi diventare un comandate di Draghi, una delle cariche più alte nella nostra società e hai scelto invece di startene rinchiuso qui dentro al palazzo a vegliare su di _me_?» lo sbeffeggiò. Alessio sentì la macchia dell’onta iniziare a prendere il sopravvento, ma la ricacciò indietro.

«Sì» disse mettendo in quella semplice risposta tutta la sua determinazione. In risposta il Principe iniziò a ridere sguaiatamente, non era una risata bella, non c’era nulla di allegro in quel suono. Le note erano aspre, i toni duri, era impregnata di cattiveria.

Alessio non si permise di distogliere lo sguardo. Non gli avrebbe dato anche questa soddisfazione.

Ancora scosso da piccole risa residue il Principe portò alla bocca il frutto che stringeva nella mano e lo addentò, senza staccare gli occhi da Alessio.

Un piccolo rivolo di succo gli sfuggì dalle labbra piene, scivolandogli lento lungo il mento, cadendo verso il collo bianco. Alessio sentì la saliva mancargli in bocca.

Il Principe non si fece sfuggire l’espressione che gli passò come un velo sul volto e lo guardò con un ghigno di sfida. «Puliscimi»

Alessio si avvicinò, pronto ad asciugare il rivolo di succo con la manica della propria camicia quando il Principe gli afferrò il braccio, imprigionandolo tra le dita sottili.

«Con la bocca» sillabò lentamente.

Alessio sgranò gli occhi, il cuore prese a battergli nel petto così forte che temette che l’altro potesse sentirlo. Lo guardò negli occhi ad una distanza che non aveva mai neppure osato sperare. La sua ragione gli urlava che era tutto uno dei soliti trucchi volti ad umiliarlo come si era sempre divertito a fare, ma ormai arrivato a quel punto non sarebbe mai riuscito a tirarsi indietro da quella pelle così perfetta ed invitante.

Piegò la testa di lato guardandolo negli occhi e lentamente si avvicinò al viso, poggiando le labbra sul mento del Principe.

Sentì immediatamente la dolcezza del succo del frutto ma subito dopo fu un altro sapore quello che lo colpì di più. La sua pelle era soffice e sapeva di acqua dolce, Alessio non avrebbe saputo descriverlo meglio. Succhiò poco di più e accarezzò con la lingua il volto liscio, risalendo fino all’angolo delle labbra da dove la goccia era sfuggita, staccandosi poco prima di sfiorargli le labbra.

«Tu brutto insolente…» aveva iniziato il Principe afferrandolo per il mento e tenendolo così vicino al viso che poteva sentire il suo respiro sulle labbra. I suoi occhi si erano fatti affilati, ma ancora Alessio non riuscì a paragonarli agli spilli di vetro che tutti dicevano di vedere. «Ho capito perché hai scelto questo lavoro, ti sei innamorato di me» asserì con un ghigno, continuando a costringerlo nella scomoda posizione in cui lo aveva messo.

Alessio sentì mancargli le parole ed il fiato. Sentì il volto iniziare ad imporporarsi.

«Quante volte sei già venuto nei pantaloni pensando a me?» continuò a schernirlo.

Alessio inconsapevolmente fece per staccarsi da lui ma lo teneva stretto e non gli permise di spostarsi.

«Ah-ah» continuò il Principe «ti ho detto di darmi del tu, non di poter far ciò che vuoi. Io sono sempre il tuo Principe. Inginocchiati.» gli ordinò senza lasciargli il mento.

Alessio continuava a fissarlo negli occhi, perché non voleva avvalorare la sua tesi mostrandosi pudico ed imbarazzato. Non gli avrebbe dato anche questa soddisfazione, a meno che il Principe non glielo avesse richiesto esplicitamente. Si inginocchiò dinanzi a lui, continuando a guardarlo dal basso.

Il Principe gli lasciò finalmente il mento, e si allontanò un poco, soppesandolo. Si morse un labbro e Alessio sentì un brivido scendergli lungo la schiena.

Il Principe sembrava stare decidendo cosa fare della vita di Alessio quando sorrise a mezze labbra.

«Spogliati» ordinò andando indietro col busto e posandosi sui gomiti. «Avanti»

Alessio si alzò, vestendo uno sguardo di sfida. Si impose di tenere bene a mente che questo era solo uno dei mille modi che il Principe trovava per umiliarlo e per consolidare ancora una volta che gli apparteneva e che poteva fare di lui ciò che voleva. Ma Alessio non avrebbe voluto appartenere a nessun altro in ogni caso e se il Principe avesse voluto ribadire la sua supremazia su di lui in quel modo _tutte le sere_ , lui non si sarebbe opposto.

Cominciò facendo cadere la camicia ai suoi piedi, dopo averla fatta scivolare lenta sulle spalle e sulle braccia forti. Fu il turno dei calzoni che tolse con più titubanza per timore che da un momento all’altro la sua nudità avrebbe potuto mostrare il suo eccessivo coinvolgimento ed entusiasmo. Quando riportò lo sguardo sul Principe dopo aver tolto tutti gli strati di stoffa che lo coprivano, notò che lui lo stava guardando con un’espressione che mai gli aveva visto in volto, soffermandosi all’altezza del suo basso ventre e sorridendo appena con un angolo della bocca.

«Dopo tutto ho avuto una bella idea a permetterti di _proteggermi_ » disse ponendo l’accento sull’ultima parola per deriderlo ancora una volta.

Alessio si morse il labbro inferiore in risposta, non stava ascoltando davvero ciò che diceva, era troppo impegnato a sentirsi i suoi occhi addosso che lo contemplavano. Quasi gli sembrò che gli stesse accarezzando il collo, poi le clavicole, scendendo di lato sui bicipiti gonfi e ancora sui pettorali definiti, correndo giù sul ventre piatto, evitando il suo membro e scendendo sulla coscia sinistra, per poi tornare su dalla destra e finalmente soffermarsi al centro delle sue cosce. Un brivido gli percorse la schiena dall’alto verso il basso, andando a scaldare il suo inguine e accendere il suo desiderio. Sgranò impercettibilmente gli occhi, quando si rese conto che il suo corpo infine aveva iniziato a tradirlo.

Il Principe allargò il sorriso e assottigliò lo sguardo. «Ti eccito solo guardandoti?» gli chiese retoricamente con arroganza, continuando a soppesarlo. E Alessio avrebbe voluto dirgli che sì, gli bastava guardarlo per sentire l’irrefrenabile voglia di toccarlo e farlo gemere, ma che fino ad allora non si era mai soffermato su ciò che poteva causargli il fatto di essere sotto il suo sguardo attento e di essere completamente vulnerabile e sotto il suo giogo.

«Avvicinati»

 Alessio mosse le gambe a fatica, gli sembrarono dieci volte più pesanti del normale, come se stesse tentando di camminare controcorrente in un fiume in piena. Respirò profondamente quando si trovò con il proprio corpo a pochissimi centimetri dal volto del Principe.

«Inginocchiati» continuò ad ordinargli l’altro atono. Alessio obbedì e si ritrovò a guardare la pelle dalle venature azzurrine dal basso. Immaginò di lasciare segni rossi e profondi sul collo esposto e rimase a fissarlo finché non si rese conto che il Principe aveva abbassato il pantalone, scoprendosi quel tanto che bastava ad avere il membro libero.

Alessio sentì la bocca seccarsi appena e rimase in attesa del prossimo ordine, sperando che arrivasse il prima possibile perché rimanere immobile in quella situazione stava diventando una tortura.

Il Principe sembrò averlo intuito e lasciò che Alessio continuasse a fissarlo, lottando contro la voglia di prenderlo e farlo suo che continuava a crescere incontrollata dentro di lui, soprattutto dal momento in cui l’altro aveva iniziato a masturbarsi con movimenti lenti e ponderati, senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Quando capì che Alessio era sul punto di non riuscire quasi più a trattenersi, il Principe smise di toccarsi e portò indietro il busto sul letto, tenendosi con i gomiti.

«Prendilo in bocca» gli ordinò. Alessio non se lo fece ripetere due volte e avvicinandosi alla sua mezza erezione circondò con le labbra la punta. Sentì immediatamente il salato delle piccole gocce che erano fuoriuscite prima e affondò il viso tra le cosce dell’altro prendendolo fino alla base. Immediatamente sentì la mano del Principe andare a trovare posto tra i suoi capelli, stringendoglieli e tirandoglieli, portandolo ad affondare sempre più e dettando lui il ritmo.

La sua mente che stava per iniziare ad essere offuscata dai fumi della lussuria gli gridava di metterci più impegno per cercare di strappare dalle labbra carnose del Principe gemiti eccitati, ma per quanto di impegnasse, tenendo il ritmo e prendendone sempre di più, non sentiva che leggerissimi respiri rotti da parte dell’altro. Alzando però lo sguardo, per quanto la posizione glielo permettesse, vide che il Principe aveva gli occhi chiusi, le labbra aperte e un’espressione di totale abbandono in viso che accese Alessio ancora di più.

D’un tratto il Principe si rese conto di essere osservato e gli puntò in viso gli occhi blu. «Toccati» gli ordinò malamente.

Alessio non si mosse, perché la richiesta ci aveva messo un po’ a sedimentarsi nella sua mente annebbiata.

«Masturbati, ti ho detto» ribadì l’atro, con la voce roca e gutturale che gli usciva dalla gola. Alessio prese allora il membro tra le sue mani e cominciò a pompare, andando a tempo con i movimenti che gli impartiva l’altro. Sentì l’eccitazione salire a dismisura quando il Principe iniziò a muovere i fianchi verso l’alto nel tentativo di aumentare la sensazione ed Alessio emise un verso gutturale di godimento senza che potesse davvero rendersene conto.

L’attimo dopo la sua bocca era invasa dal seme e sorrise appena per essere riuscito nell’intento di farlo venire.

«Ingoia» gli ordinò con il solito tono, ma Alessio non aveva avuto neanche per un istante l’intenzione di sputarlo via.

Sempre tenendo una mano avvolta attorno al suo membro ma senza continuare a muoverla, rialzò il busto e puntò gli occhi in quelli dell’altro. Ingoiò e poi con la lingua andò a catturare le gocce che gli erano scivolate giù dalla bocca.

Il Principe lo guardava rapito, mostrando per la prima volta dopo mesi un attimo di debolezza, che svanì non appena si rese conto che Alessio si era fermato.

«Chi ti ha detto di fermarti? Voglio che ti tocchi e voglio che tu dica il mio nome mentre lo fai» mentre diceva così si alzò, guardandolo dall’alto.

Alessio riprese a toccarsi buttando la testa all’indietro per continuare a guadarlo negli occhi, perché inginocchiato a terra com’era il Principe lo sovrastava.

«Voglio sentire la tua voce» ribadì l’altro, con il tono che gli ribolliva nel petto perché Alessio tardava a dargli ciò che voleva. Il moro si morse le labbra, qualcosa dentro di lui lo faceva trattenere dall’adempiere a quell’ennesimo ordine.

Il Principe gli mise un piede sulla spalla, spingendolo verso il basso. «Fai come ti dico» gli intimò cadenzando le sillabe.

Alessio aumentò le spinte sul suo membrò e immaginò di prendere il principe e farlo suo, di portarlo così al limite del piacere da sentirlo supplicare di farlo godere. Immaginò come sarebbe stato essere dentro di lui. Preso com’era dai suoi pensieri neanche si era accorto che aveva iniziato ad emettere piccoli versi bassi e rochi, e che il principe continuava a guadarlo dall’alto schiacciandolo verso il basso, beandosi della sua eccitazione. Nel momento in cui riaprì gli occhi che aveva chiuso involontariamente e trovandosi osservato da colui che faceva da protagonista alle sue fantasie più scandalose, Alessio venne invocando il nome con cui lui gli aveva detto di chiamarlo, _Genn_.

Il principe si allontanò, lasciandolo libero dal peso che lo spingeva verso il basso. Lo guardò ancora e prendendo tra le sue mai quella sporca di Alessio, se la portò alla bocca. Il cuore prese a battere di nuovo all’impazzata, e il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava veloce.

«Tu sei mio. E devi fare ciò che ti dico io» chiarì il Principe leccandogli un dito e catturando una goccia del suo seme con le labbra.

Alessio rimase completamente immobile e con il fiato sospeso, finché il Principe non si allontanò lasciandolo solo e nudo al centro della stanza.

«Adesso vattene. Sono stanco»

Alessio, riacquistando il senso di ciò che era successo si alzò, raccogliendo i suoi vestiti e rivestendosi. Quando stava per uscire dalla stanza nel silenzio più totale, la voce del principe lo raggiunse un’ultima volta.

«Non ti azzardare a dire a nessuno ciò che è successo qui. E ricordati che tu mi appartieni e che io posso fare di te quello che voglio.»

Alessio annuì ed uscì dalla stanza, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Con l’animo e i capelli ancora sconvolti da quello che era appena successo. «Non avrei desiderato niente di diverso» rispose tra sé e sé nel buio del corridoio vuoto del palazzo.

 

 


End file.
